vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man on Campus
Dead Man on Campus is the eighth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-seventh episode of the series. Summary THE PARTY’S OVER - At Whitmore College, and decide it’s time to throw a big party, but their plans are interrupted when Jesse suddenly needs Caroline’s help. At Elena’s request, comes up with an effective method to get Wes to answer his questions. At the party, Elena finds that she and Aaron have a lot in common, and Caroline grows more concerned about Jesse. Meanwhile, does a favor for and manages to get through to , who is still struggling to overcome the events of the summer. Finally, does her best to cope with her new reality, and Damon makes a terrifying discovery about a secret society. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Trivia *Around the 96th or 97th episode, one character will put a reverse and accelerated Benjamin Button. Ask Ausiello - October 22, 2013 *A major TVD character will get abducted before month’s end, and a certain birthday boy Stefan is not the one taken. Ask Ausiello - November 5, 2013 *Bonnie will suffer as she is now the anchor to The Other Side. She will feel every supernatural creature's death. *Stefan and Katherine scenes. *Bonnie gets a new haircut. *Despite killing Silas, Stefan is still suffering from the effects of his time in the safe. *Matt and Katherine scenes. *Elena and Caroline throw their first college party. Continuity *Dr. Maxfield conjures up some science.The Vampire Diaries Burning Question: How Will Bonnie Be Resurrected? - November 12, 2013 *Jesse will return in this episode and shares a romantic moment with Caroline. *Matt returns after a three episode absence. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 1998 dark comedy film starring and . Quotes |-|Promo= : : "I thought that killing Silas would have let me move on with my life, but I was wrong." : : "See you tonight?" : : "Yeah." :Unknown woman: "I'm ready." : : "We knew there'd be consequences." : : "Stefan, relax." : : "I can't.. do that!" |-|Webclip= : : "So, apparently we've been invited to a college party." (silence) "Yeah, that was my first reaction too. But then Elena promised ..... alcohol." (Damon sees Stefan is in bad shape) "Stefan, are you okay?" : : "Yeah, I'm fine." : : "How about my favorite ..... chair?" : : (notices he had jammed his fingers into the chair, takes them out quickly) "Just tell Elena thanks, but I'm not really up for a party tonight." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Promo "Dead Man on Campus" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Dead Man on Campus Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Webclip - Dead Man on Campus|Webclip #1 Pictures 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg Dead Man on Campus - Elena and Aaron.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5